Harry Potter and the Pink Haired Demon
by Ami-Lili
Summary: A little pink-haired demon has stolen the heart of Ron and Fred Weasley. Her name...Ami-Lili! Sound familiar? No? You sure? Grumbles moodily Look at the author's name...


Disclaimer: I deeply wish I owned Harry Potter but I think we all know by now that it is not me...depressed sigh But it is nice to dream...I do, however, own Ami-Lili Keye, so don't even think about stealing her J.K. Rowling! Mwahahaha...okay...sorry... 

This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic so please help me out along the way, point out stuff that I get wrong when I do get stuff wrong, okay? Thanks!

Rated PG13 for language, sensuality, and brief nudity

Anyway, here's chapter one, enjoy!

Chapter One The Coming of the Pink-Haired Demon

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger settled down in their seats in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were very excited for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well...Ron and Hermione were excited, Harry was still depressed about Sirius's recent death.

Ron and Hermione both wanted the window seat so they sat across from each other, Harry sat next to Hermione for a change. He barely listened to their conversation, blocking everything out. There were still people coming onto the train, Harry and the Weasleys had come on time for once. Strangely, it was Hermione who was later than usual.

She had come running breathlessly up to the boys as they climbed onto the train. From there, they walked to a compartment on the train.

The sounds of the train began to quiet and calm down. When it became apparent no one else was coming, the three settled down. It wasn't until Harry was almost asleep that the compartment door suddenly opened.

Harry thought he had gone blind. All he saw was pink. Slowly his vision came back.

Standing in the doorway of the compartment stood a girl, probably a sixth year like the other three. She was about 5'2" tall. Her hair was a bright hot pink, held in pig tails on the side of her head, perfectly straight, cascading to her hips. She was Japanese, her eyes a cerulean blue. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, turqoise fishnet tights, a lime green spaghetti strap shirt, and a highlighter yellow long sleeve shirt underneathe the green one. Her shoes were little green high heels that were only about half an inch high.

Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of the small girl. She smiled at him.

"Hi? Is this seat taken?" she asked. Harry found it impossible to miss her Japanese accent.

Ron shook his head quickly. The girl smiled gratefully and sat down next to him.

"My name's Ami-Lili Keye." she said, "You can just call me Ami."

"My name's Ron Weasley." Ron pounced into the conversation, "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ami's eyes widened slightly at Harry's name but she didn't make any comments.

"I'm from Japan," she said instead, "In case you haven't been able to tell already." She smiled again. Ron cursed her silently for her unbearably sexy, mocking smiles.

"Why did you move to England?" Hermione asked, "What could be better than Japan? I've heard that Japan has the best wizarding school in the entire world!"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I went there. But I...um...I got...expelled..." She looked up guiltily and saw Hermione's disappointed look. Harry didn't react, he had half-expected it, the way she was dressed. Ron, however, looked dazed.

The Weasley twins took this moment to drop in on them. Mrs. Weasley had forced them back into school. Both of them almost fell over when they saw Ami sitting in the seat across from Harry, next to Ron.

"They don't make them like that in England!" Fred muttered shaking his head. He sat next to Ami, George sitting across from them.

"We're Ron's brothers." George explained to the startled girl. "I'm George, that's Fred." Ron rolled his eyes and leaned to Ami's ear and whispered, "They're really idiots, don't let this act fool you!"

Ami giggled. "I'm Ami-Lili Keye. Call me Ami."

"She got expelled!" Hermione gasped at the twins. The twins looked at each other and hugged Ami.

"We love you already." they said in unison. Ami smiled, embarrassed.

"So what's your family like?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up a normal conversation.

"My mom's a witch hair dresser. She taught me the spells to do my hair. It's a different color, length, and style every day." Ami laughed and tapped her wand against a strand of hair, immedietly her hair turned from hot pink to black with lime green highlights. "My dad's non-magic. He loves my mom because she's a witch."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, interested.

"He loves the concept of magic and being able to do what my mom does." Ami explained. "When he found out she was a witch, he proposed right then and there!" Everyone laughed as Ami produced a picture of a Japanese man's eyes widening as a beautiful woman pulled out a wand and played around for awhile. The man immedietly dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring.

The six talked for awhile longer until Fred and George decided to go look for Lee Jordan, leaving the other four by themselves. Harry fell asleep, his thoughts drifting back to Sirius. Hermione produced a copy of Hogwarts, A History.

Ami reached into her bag and pulled out a cd player and a Gwen Stefani cd. Ron stared with curiousity at both the cd player and cd. Ami looked from the two objects to Ron and giggled.

"It's called a cd!" she said, lifting Gwen Stefani up a little higher, "You put it in this," she motioned to the cd player, "And then put these on over your ears." Ami took the headphones and positioned them over Ron's ears. "Then press play." Ron's eyes widened as Gwen Stefani's What You Waiting For? song played into his head.

"It's like magic!" he gasped.

Ami laughed. "Actually it's technology." she joked. Ron listened to Gwen Stefani for awhile, then handed the strange contraption back to Ami.

"That's pretty cool." he admitted.

"Yeah, my mom thought so too, but now she's used to muggles' things."

The train slowed to a stop. They had reached Hogwarts. Ron shook Harry awake and tapped Hermione's book.

"We're there." he announced.

Another student. Another year at Hogwarts. Ron looked at Ami and knew this year was going to be very interesting.

Ami-Lili is prounced "Ahmee-Leelee"  
Keye is pronounced like the word "key" as in a "key" to unlock something.

So that was Chapter One. I hope you all liked it. Please review!! You must! Must must must! Anyway, Chapter Two is coming up, if you liked it come back and read it. It'll get really good later on! - lol

Love,  
Stephanie (aka Stephanyey or Ami-Lili)


End file.
